The Light in the Darkness
by Sky Reader II
Summary: Padmé Amidala did not die during childbirth. Anakin did not burn on Mustafar and lives the next twelve years as Darth Vader. Until he meets a certain Rebell Lady... on a battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my first Star Wars FF! **

**Feel free to comment but please no flames!**

**Enjoy!**

**###################################################################**

Chapter One

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall of the improvised gym and watched Luke who had just disarmed Leia. She stumbled backwards and fell. The young man held his glowing, blue saber near to her chest. 'Ha!', he exclaimed grinning, 'I've beaten you once again, sister of mine!' 'I know, I know', Leia scowled struggling to stand up. 'That was utter luck', she added challengingly. Luke's grin widened. 'If you're so keen on loosing', he said, feigning indifference and fell back into a fighting stance. Leia called her saber back into her hand using the force and skillfully parried Luke's attack.

Every time Obi-Wan saw the siblings fight, he was overcome by a strange emotion. He knew that those two were only mock fighting and doing it for fun. To distract themselves from the harsh day-to-day-life they had as rebels. To distract themselves (even though it was only for a short amount of time) from the constantly present death threat. They were aware of the fact that the empire could make an onslaught any time, any day. They were aware of the fact that the rebels would have to bow to the empire's superior weapons and number in soldiers, if their hiding place were to be discovered. When Obi-Wan observed Luke and Leia fight, he was always reminded of his own past. Of his best friend. His Brother. Of Anakin.

A river of molten lava. Two blue lightsabers colliding. Desperation. Rage. Melancholy. Fear. 'This is the end for you, my master.'

'Obi-Wan? Hey, I'm talking to you', a voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly. Leia stood in front of him, next to her Luke. 'Is everything ok?', the latter asked the jedi master. 'Yes…', replied Obi-Wan still somewhat stunned and added a little more lively: 'What is it?' Leia answered: 'Mother wants to talk to you. She said it's very important.'

Vader stood on one of the balconies high above the enormous plaza on which thousands of clone soldiers were preparing for the next battle. He loved the emotions which he could sense before a fight. The dread and despair of his subordinates excited him in a strange manner. Only shortly before and during the fight he felt alive. As if his heart throbbed by its own means once again. The rest of his life (Could you still call it that?) consisted of dark shadows and pain. He hadn't _lived _since…No! Not again. Why did he always recall everything in detail? Why couldn't he just forget? Maybe it was because he would be meeting his old master soon. The empire wouldn't attack the rebels. The rebels would come to them. The bait had been laid out. The soldiers had positioned themselves. The perfect trap. And Vader was determined to deliver the same amount of pain to his old master as he himself had had to suffer through.

Obi-Wan entered the conference room. The rebel leaders had gathered around a round wooden table and were discussing noisily. Next to senator Organa and Mon Mothma, Obi-Wan spotted Padmé. He saw weariness and sadness on her face. Twelve years of war had changed her delicate features and for a moment Obi-Wan was overcome by the strongest feelings of guilt he had had in a long time. When Padmé noticed him, she gave him a smile. However, it was not a real one and Obi-Wan knew that. He couldn't recall the last time she had truly smiled. Not since…

'You wanted to talk to me, senator', Obi-Wan cut his uncomfortable thoughts short. The room fell silent. 'Yes', said Padmé and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. 'I have called you, because I am in need of your help', she added and the jedi master had a queasy feeling about it. 'The construction of the Death Star progresses fast. We have to act now, if we want to prevent this deadly weapon's completion', Mon Mothma explained. 'Yesterday a great shipping of building parts arrived at a storage facility on Utapau. Tomorrow at noon they are scheduled for transportation to the Death Star.

'If we are able to blast that storage facility, it would slow down the Death Star's finalization and the empire would be weakened; at least for some time', Padmé illuminated the plan further. 'Reaching Utapau will not be a problem. Flight control is barely existent', she continued. Suddenly, Obi-Wan knew what would follow. The senator spoke: 'The only problem is that Papaltine's favorite pet is keeping watch on the facility.' The disgust and hate which resonated in Padmé's voice caused Obi-Wan to shudder. 'If you help us, Master Kenobi, we would have a chance. Only you can stand up against Vader', Mon Mothma pleaded. Obi-Wan lowered his head. It seemed as if he had to face up to his old friend earlier than he had thought. 'We will attack tonight', Padmé decided and rose. The other rebels murmured their agreement and left the room. Only Obi-Wan stayed back and tried to seize control of his emotions to no avail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the Review!**

**Special Thanks to lumesia who translates my Story from the original in German to English!**

**Please check her out: u/2118870/lumecia **

**Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**##################################################################**

Farewell

Padmé hurried through the crowded passageways of the rebel's hide-out. The news that they would attack were spreading fast. Soon Padmé had left the worst hustle behind and arrived at the small forest which lay in the shadow of the rebellion's bolt-hole. Some steps later, Padmé could see Luke who was sitting on a tree stump, absent-mindedly levitating a small stone. Opposite to him stood Leia who was leaning against a trunk and starred at the sky above.

'We will accompany you!', said her daughter, before Padmé had time to open her mouth. 'Yes', agreed Luke with the same determination in his voice, 'We've hidden long enough!' 'You won't come with me', Padmé answered firmly, 'You are too young and I will not expose you to such danger!' 'We aren't children anymore', shouted Luke and Leia simultaneously. Luke angrily threw the stone against a tree and Leia tore her eyes away from the quickly darkening sky. The twins furiously glared at their mother. A wave of wistfulness filled Padmé. Yes, her children had grown up too fast. They had endured more fear and suffering than other kids their age. 'Do you have any idea how that feels?', Leia asked, her voice sounding as if she was close to breaking into tears. 'Do you know how it feels to sit here, waiting and not knowing what is happening in the world around us? Trying to make others talk about the war's progression? In constant worry and fear that something could happen to you or Obi-Wan?', Leia cried, tears running freely over her cheeks. 'And R2's and 3PO's immensely helpful answers regarding your whereabouts?', added Luke sardonically. Padmé beheld her children and then told them, using a voice that allowed no objections: 'No. I won't risk you being found by the empire. The emperor would surely delight in coming across such powerful force-users and instructing them!' She had voiced it. Her greatest fear. She turned around quickly; she didn't want the twins to notice her weakness. She had to be strong for them. Without any further words, Padmé left and tried her hardest to ignore Leia's quiet sobbing and her own feelings of guilt. In times of war sacrifices had to be made. She hoped that Luke and Leia would understand it one day.

Just when Obi-Wan wanted to hop into his starfighter, he noticed Padmé who was attaching her weapons to her belt and at the same time gave R2 instructions to ready her ship. 'Padmé!', he shouted at her. She turned around and looked at him questioningly. 'May the force be with you', Obi-Wan said. A small smile lit up the senator's face. 'And with you, Obi-Wan', she replied. The jedi master followed her with his eyes, regret surfacing in his mind. Most rebels had begun to start their vessels and Obi-Wan readied himself for takeoff, too. Maybe it had been too risky to withhold Anakin's true fate from Padmé, but Obi-Wan didn't want to live trough a second Mustafar ever again. He didn't want to see how Vader would hurt her even more. Maybe he would tell Padmé someday. Maybe that he had killed Vader. Maybe… Nevertheless, Obi-Wan knew that she would never forgive his act. The senator would never lose her faith in her beloved.

A short time later the rebel fleet entered hyper-space.

Luke and Leia observed the ships of the rebellion which shrunk until only the star-filled sky remained. 'We will see her again', Luke told his sister and tried to not only convince Leia, but himself of that. 'Yes', agreed Leia and gazed at the nighttime sky dreamingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

...

When the rebels attacked, Vader felt it for the first time in twelve years. His old master's presence. For a moment the dark lord just stood there savoring the desperation of the first rebels which were overpowered by the superior number of imperial soldiers. He relished the fear of his enemies when they realized that it all had been a trap. Excitement filled him. Yes, this was life! After a moment of foolishness, he gathered himself. He still had a task at hand. The traitor wouldn't have to wait any longer for him.

Padmé ran for her life. The clones were everywhere. There were too many of them. The knowledge hit her like a truck and she made a decision. She wouldn't go down without putting up a fight. And yet… There was something else. A sensation she had felt ever since stepping on Utapau. A strange familiarity. A red beam flew past her head and missed its mark by inches. Padmé shot at the clone nearest to her with deadly precision. She ducked to evade another attack. Two more imperial soldiers fell due to Padmé's shots. And the three who came after them. However, the number of opponents still increased. Slowly, she was cornered by them.

Vader strode with long steps through the hallways of the imperial complex on Utapau. The death and carnage left and right to him left him cold. He sensed the presence of his old master. He was very near. A lunatic rebel dared to step into his path and to threaten him with a weapon. The sith lord did not falter and ignited his lightsaber's scarlet blade. Seconds later the soldier's head rolled on the floor.

Clone N° 4785 lifted his weapon. The woman who had slaughtered at least ten of his brothers backed away from him, nearer and neared to the abyss. Reflexively she glanced behind herself and saw the fifty stories deep chasm. The clone soldier still had time to feel a certain amount of glee and satisfaction, before his world dissolved into nothing.

Padmé had made peace with the fact that she was about to die. This was the end. The imperial soldier targeted her with his weapon. She looked behind herself and immediately became nauseous when she spotted the seemingly bottomless pit. Suddenly, however, her enemies sank to the ground, struck down by a blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan appeared in front of her. 'Padmé!', he cried out trying to be heard over the battle noise. 'We have to lea-' The jedi master was hit by a stun shot and was slung away from Padmé.

Vader observed how his former master was whiplashed by the stun shot. The dark lord couldn't suppress a malicious smirk. He hadn't thought that it would be that easy. Vader charged forward to deliver the final strike which would end Obi-Wan's life. He stopped when he recognized the woman who had stood behind Obi-Wan. Time seemed to slow down when their eyes met. And then it was as if everything happened in slow motion, when a laser beam suddenly pierced the woman's shoulder, causing her to trip. He acted on instinct.

Searing hot pain radiated from Padmé's shoulder. She lost her footing and fell backwards. Suddenly, a black-gloved hand grabbed her.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello... So yeah, I'm still alive... Hope you're still sticking with me... **

**I translate this story myself now. So, please tell me if i made any mistakes. English isn't my native language :-) **

**Enjoy!**

###################

Padmé was pulled up. Back to the safe ground. It was hard to breath. The pain in her shoulder and the shock almost choked her. There she sat like a picture of misery and stared at the face of the man in front of her. His hood nearly overshadowed his eyes but his intense gaze still pierced through her and threatened to break her heart all over again. This face was so horribly familiar and still so strange. Tears welled up in her eyes. So this was it. This was the missing piece of the puzzle.

Obi-Wan did never really tell her how Anakin had died. "It was an accident" he had always said and his tone of voice did make it clear that he wouldn't tell her more. Yet she had got the feeling that he kept something from her. And now… now she knew what it had been.

Vader stared down at the wife who he had twelve long years believed dead. Was this a trick? Did someone want to mislead him? Anger surged within him. Hot fury.

He watched as tears ran down her face. He didn't move. He listened to her groan of pain as she tried to stand up. Still no reaction. Only when he heard her voice, his anger and emptiness disappeared. "Anakin," That name… How long was it since he last heard that name?

Something stirred within him. Warmth in his heart. A bright spark in his black soul. A light in the darkness.

"Come with me," he said in a flat voice and helped her to stand up. "We have to get out of here. I don't want the Emperor to find out about you."

Even when he escorted her to an imperial ferry, the warmth in his hear didn't disappear. Vader knew exactly what that feeling meant. Hope. And hope was the greatest illusion of life. So, he tried to suppress it.

The Emperor looked out of the window into a galaxy. A galaxy to his command. His alone. For a moment he indulged in the feeling of absolute power. But then he collected himself. He had felt something. Something very troubling. A disturbance in the force. In times like this, that in itself wasn't something to worry about. But this time was different. Sidious couldn't tell in what favor of which side it would play out. Anything could happen. And that provoked a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. Fear. But as soon as it came, it disappeared. Whatever caused this disturbance, he would figure it out and he would crush everyone who stood in his way.

In that moment, one of his highest ranking officers entered the throne room. The Emperor didn't turn away from the window until the officer kneeled before him.

"Sir," began the soldier in a sure voice and tried to hide his fear "We managed to inflict great damage on the rebel fleet. Much to our regret some of the rebels succeeded in escaping us. In spite of that we managed to take a hostage. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is now in our control."

"Good," said Sidious "Very good."

Luke laid in his bed and stared at the celling. He felt empty. More than a half of the rebel fleet was destroyed. Obi-Wan imprisoned. His mother was missing. She was assumed dead.

He could hear Leia silently cry. But the emptiness inside him didn't leave a place for tears. The boy looked to his sister. They only had each other now. And the two force sensitive children would probably be the last hope for the Alliance.


End file.
